No todo es color de rosas (Sasodei fanfic)
by Yohan'natinta
Summary: Sasori y Deidara viven una vida espectacular juntos, pero no todo en la vida es color de rosas


Deidara bostezo cuando por fin logro despertarse, todo era culpa de Sasori por no dejarlo dormir en toda a noche. Miro el reloj de su mesita de luz extrañado por no haberlo oído sonar.

-¡Mi***a, llegare tarde! –grito Deidara al ver la hora, se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo. Estaba por salir cuando se dio vuelta y vio a Sasori, estaba profundamente dormido. Sonrío al recordar la noche anterior, pero recordó por que estaba tan apurado y salio lo mas rápido que pudo del departamento.

Cuando llego a la parada del colectivo solo llego a ver como este se alejaba, dejándolo sin transporte. Nuevamente, maldijo a Sasori por distraerlo y miro al cielo, estaba por llover.

-Si corro, tal vez pueda alcanzarlo en su siguiente parada –pensó Deidara y corrió por el camino mas corto hasta la siguiente parada, estaba convencido de que lo lograría.

….

Un trueno saco a Sasori de su sueño. Se dio vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo, pero se percato de que Deidara no se encontraba allí. Se acerco a la mesita de luz donde estaba el despertador y vio la hora. Se había quedado dormido. No pensaba en ir a la universidad, ya era demasiado tarde y podía utilizar el tiempo para hacer otras cosas, además estaba lloviendo. Aun así, no entendía por que Deidara no lo había despertado.

-Tal vez se enojo porque casi no lo deje dormir.-pensó Sasori divertido ante la idea de un comportamiento tan infantil por parte de su pareja.

-Bueno, creo que empezare limpiando el departamento –dijo bostezando. -Pero primero desayunare algo. –dicho esto salto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Se dio cuenta de que Deidara no tuvo tiempo de desayunar porque la cocina estaba casi en perfecto estado, salvo por los platos que no habían lavado desde la semana anterior, todo estaba bastante limpio. Se preparo un café y puso a hacer tostadas. Todo era normal y aburrido, como siempre que se quedaba solo. Cuando termino de desayunar se dispuso a lavar los platos, para luego juntar la ropa que se encontraba tirada por todos lados y ponerla a lavar. Armo la cama, limpio el piso, y cuando abrió la heladera para ver si podía comer algo se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. Seguía lloviendo, pero eso no detuvo al pelirrojo, que rápidamente agarro un papel y anoto las cosas necesarias. Agarro un paraguas y se fue hacia el supermercado mas cercano.

Cuando se dirigía al supermercado paso por una florería y tuvo, lo que según el era, una gran idea. Arrugo la hoja que tenia en la mano y se la guardo en el bolsillo. Siguió caminando hasta el supermercado y compro todo lo necesario. Cuando salio, pasó primero por una chocolatería y compro una caja de bombones con forma de corazón. Después fue a la florería por la que había pasado antes y compro un ramo de claveles blancos y una orquídea. Cuando llego a su casa, se puso a cocinar y preparar todo para la llegada de Deidara.

….

-¡Hola Dei! ¿Cómo estas? –saludo Itachi a su amigo.

-Ah, hola Itachi, estoy bien solo que un poco cansado.- respondió Deidara. Itachi era su amigo de la infancia, lo conocía desde que eran pequeños y eran casi inseparables.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy?

-Es que me quede dormido…fue culpa de Sasori por… -Deidara se sonrojo cuando pensó en lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

-ah cierto ¿Dónde esta Sasori? No lo vi en todo el día –pregunto Itachi sin darle importancia al sonrojo de su amigo.

-Ah, si, olvide despertarlo –dijo Deidara recordando de repente que había dejado a Sasori durmiendo.

-Jajaja, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? ¡Vives con el! –río Itachi ante el descuido de Deidara.

-No lo se, simplemente lo olvide. –dijo Deidara un poco molesto. El resto del día pasó sin inconvenientes, todo era muy tranquilo. A la hora de salida, Deidara pensó si Sasori se había enojado por no haberlo despertado, pero se deshizo de esa idea. Su novio era simplemente demasiado flojo como para enojarse con alguien que le dio una excusa para no ir a la universidad.

-Ey, Deidara, ¿puedo ir contigo? –una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Ah, hola Johanna, no te había visto, claro, después de todo debemos ir por el mismo camino –Deidara le sonrío a su amiga, la había conocido cuando entro a la universidad y era muy agradable estar con ella. Se trataba de una chica rubia y con el pelo lleno de rulos que sujetaba con un rodete muy desaliñado. Tenía los ojos azules y sonreia todo el tiempo, su sueño era llegar a ser reconocida por sus pinturas, a los cuales dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Sabia que ella lo admiraba como artista, y eso era una de muchas razones por las que era muy agradable estar con ella. Por ella había conocido a Sasori y le estaba eternamente agradecido por ello. Caminaron en silencio hasta que Deidara hablo.

-¿Cómo vas con esa pintura de la que tanto hablas? –pregunto Deidara intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

-Tendré que empezar de nuevo, el idiota de Orochimaru la quemo… -Johanna parecía muy enojada, ella amaba todas y cada una de sus pinturas.

-No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito –dijo Deidara para consolarla, aunque sabia que estaba mintiendo. Orochimaru era amigo de Sasori desde hacia mucho tiempo y por eso lo conocía bien y también sabia de que era muy capaz de hacerle eso.

-Tal vez, pero, aun así, ese idiota es un acosador, no para de seguirme a todos lados y me pregunta por ti y Sasori. –Dijo aun un poco molesta, pero ahora además estaba preocupada. Deidara se quedo helado, sinceramente ya le daba un poco de miedo ese tipo, pero ahora que sabia eso estaba todavía mas preocupado. No hablaron mas hasta llegar a la parada de colectivo. El de Johanna llego primero.

-Adiós, cuídate –saludo Johanna.

-Tú también –saludo Deidara, y el colectivo se fue, dejándolo solo en la calle desierta.

Al poco tiempo vio la sombra de alguien caminando a donde se encontraba, al principio no se alarmo, era una parada de colectivo después de todo, era normal que la gente se dirigiera allí. Le dio la espalda a la sombra para ver si el colectivo estaba por llegar, al ver que no lo hacia, se quedo así, viendo hacia ese lado un tiempo. No pudo reaccionar cuando sintió la punta del cuchillo en su garganta.

-No grites y seguirás vivo –la voz hablo con demasiada seguridad, pero eso no fue lo que alarmo a Deidara, lo que lo hizo fue que la voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Orochimaru –susurro asustado, no pudo verlo, pero estaba seguro de que su atacante había sonreído.

….

Sasori empezaba a desesperarse, era muy tarde y Deidara todavía no había llegado y tampoco contestaba a su celular. Decidió llamar a Itachi, de seguro el sabia si le habia pasado algo.

-Hola

-Hola Itachi, ¿sabes donde esta Dei? –Dijo Sasori un poco desesperado.

-No, deberías llamar a Johanna, ella toma el mismo camino que el para ir a su casa –dijo Itachi, Sasori pudo notar un poco de preocupación en su voz.

-esta bien, gracias –rápidamente Sasori corto y llamo a Johanna, ella debería saber donde se encontraba Deidara.

-Hola

-Hola, Johanna, ¿Dei esta contigo? –dijo Sasori

-No, debió haber llegado hace más de una hora –dijo Johanna notablemente preocupada.

-No puede ser… -Sasori ahora si que estaba muy preocupado, algo malo le había ocurrido a Deidara, de eso estaba seguro.


End file.
